1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable data device or terminal and a terminal docking mounting device or cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable data terminals comprise a data display, data input means such as a keyboard and data storage and processing means. A wide range of applications are now available on such terminals including word-processing, spread-sheeting, data base applications and so forth. Much of the development work in known portable data terminals is centred on increasing the data storage and processing capabilities. This has led to increases in cost and size/weight (and the corresponding need to subsequently miniaturise components) together with increased complexity leading to increased potential for defect or breakdown.
In another aspect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,326 relates to a programmable remote control device for interacting with a plurality of remotely controlled devices. The remote control device is configured to control a variety of devices and carries pictorial icons representing the different functions for selection by the user. The device is further configured to receive and display advertising messages, and operate various other functions such as electronic mail and order-out meal delivery. The system is, however, complex and cumbersome and of limited adaptability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,370 relates to a hand-held portable data capture terminal for example for warehousing, which is mountable in a terminal mount for data communication with a host computer and/or battery recharging. The specification is directed to a data interface between the terminal and the terminal mount comprising abutting electrical contact pads. The terminal is arranged only to communicate with the terminal mount when it is docked therein. The terminal carries a processor and memory system serving as a communication controller and can be arranged to act as network controllers when docked. A difficulty with such a system is that a considerable processing and memory capability is included in the hand-held terminal and that data is only downloaded when the terminal is docked in terminal mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,621 relates to a control system for a personal computer. In conventional personal computers a system control processor provided an interface between the host processor and peripheral such as a keyboard. System performance was limited because of the slow communication rate between the system control processor and the keyboard, and was further degraded when the system control processor handled additional control burdens such as battery power management, external bus expansion control and so forth. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,621 it is proposed to introduce microcontrollers to provide communication between respective peripheral devices and the system control processor, freeing the system control processor to do other tasks improving the overall system performance.
The question of power management in portable devices has been addressed in various manners conventionally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,294 relates to monitoring the voltage discharge of a battery power supply in which the user is issued warnings at various depletion levels allowing memory back-up, avoidance of over-depletion and so forth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,413 recites a battery charging system including feedback input allowing minimisation of overhead voltage levels, and connection of a recharging device to a peripheral device via a port at the recharger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,181 refers to power minimisation providing a main processor and a lower power processor which allows the main processor to xe2x80x9csleepxe2x80x9d except when required. The lower power processor carries out various minor functions allowing the main processor to sleep as far as possible whilst being awoken as soon as required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,205 relates power management in a portable pen-based notebook computer. The system has a plurality of independently controllable power planes selectively powerable to ensure that a particular task is performed with minimum power consumption. In addition separate CPU""s operate synchronously in relation to one another reducing the amount of processing time the main CPU is required to dedicate to the power management function.
An object of the invention is to overcome or mitigate problems or disadvantages with prior art arrangements.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable portable data terminal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simple reliable cradle for co-operation with a portable data terminal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a user interface between a portable data terminal that is simple to use and adapt dependent on the desired implementations.
Features of the Invention
According to the one aspect the invention relates to a data processing system comprising a portable terminal and a terminal mount wherein the mount includes a terminal interface and processor capability for processing data received from the terminal and the terminal includes a user interface, a mount interface and processor capability sufficient only to relay user input to the mount for processing and data from the mount to the user interface. Thus an ultra thin client is provided at the terminal, the mount carrying out the majority of the computing functions.
In another aspect the invention relates to a data processing system comprising a stand-alone data terminal, docking means for docking the terminal and a host network, the terminal including a user input and docking means interface arranged to relay user input to the mount and the mount including a terminal interface and a host interface arranged to relay the user input to the host, for processing and a method of relaying data between a portable terminal and a base station comprising the steps of inputting data to the terminal, relaying the data to the base station with minimal processing and processing the data at the base station. Optionally, therefore, the majority of the processing power can be maintained at the host, allowing a thin docking means or cradle.
According to another aspect the invention provides a product information retrieval system comprising a portable terminal arranged to receive data from one or more data output points in a product access zone in which the terminal is arranged to display an image of a product to be accessed in response to data received from the data output point and a method of retrieving product information in which a portable terminal is provided in a product access zone and receives data from one or more data output points, and in which the terminal displays an image of a product to be accessed in response to data received from a data output point, and a portable data terminal for operation in an operation zone having one or more physical items located at predetermined positions in the zone wherein the data terminal comprises a communications receiver and/or transmitter and a display arranged to display icon""s representative of the physical item and/or its position in the operation zone. This icon based system allows a highly user-friendly, efficient and human-error free file system to be implemented.
According to another aspect there is provided a terminal mount for mounting a portable data terminal, the mount being adapted for wireless communication with the data terminal, wherein the mount is arranged to receive or derive display format information for a terminal to be mounted thereon and configure data to be displayed at the terminal according to the display format.
According to another aspect there is provided a data communications system comprising a portable data communication device and a device mount arranged to releasably receive the device, in which the device mount includes a user identification information input and a device lock arranged to release the device on input of approved user identification information and a method of monitoring access to a portable data communication device wherein the portable data communication device is releasably received in a device mount, a user inputs user identification information to the mount, the mount releases the device if the identification information is approved and, simultaneously, commences the timer, the timer is stopped when the terminal is reinserted on the mount and the identified user is billed for the timed period between release and reinsertion of the device. This arrangement is particularly suitable for rental in a public place such as an airport or retail outlet (xe2x80x9cself shopperxe2x80x9d).
The invention further relates to a data communication device including wireless communication means for communicating with one or more access points to a local computer network, the device further comprising cellular telephone means for conventional telephone communication when the device is out of range of the access points to local computer network, a goods transport tracking system comprising a communication device for a transport vehicle arranged to log receipt and/or delivery of goods and including means for wireless communication with a communication network and means for creating a data file accessible via the communication network to provide receipt/delivery information, a goods transport tracking network comprising a physical network of transfer points comprising transport vehicles and intermediate stations and a communications network, in which an interface to the communications network is provided at each transfer point and in which the passage of goods is logged at each transfer point allowing transport information to be accessed at the communications network, a rechargeable battery pack for an electrically powered device arranged to be received in a battery charger for recharging, in which the battery pack has predetermined recharging requirements and includes recharging control circuitry for controlling the recharge operation to meet the predetermined requirements and a battery recharger for receiving and recharging a rechargeable battery pack having predetermined recharging requirements and responsive to recharging control means on the battery pack to control recharge operation to meet the predetermine recharging requirements.
The invention further provides a data device arranged to communication with a communication network including an adapter module interface and an adapter module in which the adapter module carries network communication capability and an adapter module for a data device communicating with a communication network in which the adapter module carries network communication capability for the device. As a result transparent network file access is achieved.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings. Further features of the invention are set out in the appended independent claims, and further preferred features are set out in the dependent claims.